The mitral valve lies between the left atrium and the left ventricle of the heart. Various diseases can affect the function of the mitral valve, including degenerative mitral valve disease and mitral valve prolapse. These diseases can cause mitral stenosis, in which the valve fails to open fully and thereby obstructs blood flow, and/or mitral insufficiency, in which the mitral valve is incompetent and blood flows passively in the wrong direction.
Many patients with heart disease, such as problems with the mitral valve, are intolerant of the trauma associated with open-heart surgery. Age or advanced illness may have impaired the patient's ability to recover from the injury of an open-heart procedure. Additionally, the high costs associated with open-heart surgery and extra-corporeal perfusion can make such procedures prohibitive.
Patients in need of cardiac valve repair or cardiac valve replacement can be served by minimally invasive surgical techniques. In many minimally invasive procedures, small devices are manipulated within the patient's body under visualization from a live imaging source like ultrasound, fluoroscopy, or endoscopy. Minimally invasive cardiac procedures are inherently less traumatic than open procedures and may be performed without extra-corporeal perfusion, which carries a significant risk of procedural complications.
Minimally invasive aortic valve replacement devices, such as the Medtronic Corevalve or the Edwards Sapien, deliver aortic valve prostheses through small tubes which may be positioned within the heart through the aorta via the femoral artery or through the apex of the heart. However, the mitral valve differs from the aortic valve in that the shape and anatomy immediately surrounding the valve varies greatly from one side of the valve to the other. Moreover, current cardiac valve prostheses are not designed to function effectively within the mitral valve. Further, current cardiac valve prostheses delivered via a minimally invasive device are often difficult to place correctly within the native valve, difficult to match in size to the native valve, and difficult to retrieve and replace if initially placed incorrectly.
These and other deficiencies in existing approaches are described herein.